Los sueños que construimos
by AlissenJames
Summary: Se puede conocer a una persona del futuro, alguien que solo existió en sueños. Candy una chica con un bebé en camino, sola y sin hogar, conoce a Terry, el chico que nunca debió haber existido
1. Chapter 1

**Los sueños que construimos**

 ** _Prologo_**

 ** _Destino, ¿En realidad puede existir en la vida cotidiana?, dejara de ser un invento de las novelas románticas que solía leer desde pequeña, pero esa tarde a los pocos rayos que quedan del crepúsculo, un hombre del futuro, de los que podían existir solo en los sueños me encontró._**

Nos conocimos tan poco tiempo pero yo le amé desde el principio desde nuestra primera noche juntos, recuerdo tener su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mirando a la ventana y ver la inmensidad de la noche, ver las estrellas, que quizá solo quizá por una vez mi destino podría alinearse y así parecía.

No podía decirse mucho de mí, una chica común con un nombre chocoso, y con una apariencia como una niña cuerpo menudo pero en proporción, una melena insufrible de risos rubios que cada mañana me dan una batalla campal, lo único que yo apreciaba eran mis grandes ojos color esmeralda, pero compensaba con la pincelada de pecas que cubría mi cara, me daban un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.

No podía estar más feliz, sentía una luz que irradiaba de mí, podía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, pero no era otra cosa que ver ese resultado positivo, tendría un hermoso bebé, pero al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, hacía meses en que Anthony había cambiado, pero yo siempre me sentía segura con él, en casa, hoy llegaría temprano de una de sus juntas, espero que sea tan feliz como yo ahora.

-Candy estoy en casa, ¿Has preparado ya la cena? Me muerdo de hambre.

.-Corro a sus brazos pero él no me recibe solo un beso en mi frente.-Tengo una noticia que darte.-Le entrego la prueba de embarazo y puedo jurar que casi podía romperla con su puño, me mira con la mirada inyectada con algo parecido al odio pero me niego a reconocerlo.

.-Te has vuelto estúpida, prometiste que te cuidarías, aún es el momento, no ahora Candy habíamos hablado de esto, ¿Qué harás ahora?

.-Gruesas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas-Yo…no lo sé pensé que te daría mucha alegría, antes querías todo un futuro conmigo, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te has enamorado de alguien más?

-Vamos no seas estúpida Candy, solo que ahora no es el momento, ¿Qué dirán todos acerca de esto?, te desharás de eso mañana, ahora no puedo pensar claro, no me llames ni me esperes en casa.

.-Miles de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, quería gritarle, ¿Dónde está todo ese amor?, las palabras dulces, de repente como una película con intensas y brillantes escenas, veo todos esos momentos hermosos, la noche en que me declaro su debilidad…perderme, veo mi propuesta de matrimonio y vuelco en llanto, caigo sobre mis rodillas y mis sollozos me hacen temblar, me siento sola…terriblemente, veo en mi mano ese diamante centellando en mi mano y siento un estremecimiento en mi estómago, mi pequeño está sufriendo y como una revelación, como si todos los pocos sentimiento de amor hacía Anthony se apagaran de apoco, me pongo en pie y me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, cojo una maleta y la lleno con lo indispensable, saco una hoja de papel de mi escritorio y con mano temblorosas escribo…

 _Me llevo el único regalo y sentimiento que me queda de ti, no tienes de que preocuparte no seremos un problema ni parte de tú vida, no te molestes en buscarme solo por cortesía._

 _Que tengas una buena vida._

 _Candy._

Apago las luces del dormitorio y salgo de lo que antes llamaba hogar, siento mis pies flotar y sentirme ligera, pero no en un buen sentido, no es esa sensación de libertad, es la sensación de soledad de un vacío de ser un fantasma que camina por el asfalto con una pequeña maleta, un milagro en el vientre pero con el alma rota en mil pedazos.

Era en serio que me había tragado toda esas chorriadas, de un amor infinito, perfecto alineado con las estrellas para hacerme endemoniadamente feliz, que mi perfecto caballero, iba ser mi único y primer amor, como si esas cosas le pasaran, a las chicas comunes y tontas como yo, debí seguir siendo sínica pero, había de toparme con mi propia cruz.

Otro estremecimiento en mi abdomen y recuerdo no haber comido nada en todo el día, entro a un pequeño restaurante y pido la hamburguesa más grande con papas fritas y una malteada de fresa, el camarero me pregunta si estoy segura, podría comerme un caballo ahora, otro de mis preciosos talentos comer sin engordar ni un gramo, mi comida llega y yo me acabo todo en momento récord, pago la cuenta y es cuando reparo en que no tengo hogar, ni familia, amigos, y quiero llorar. Una lluvia torrencial aparece como ráfaga, estoy sola en un calle y me muero de frío, corro para coger un taxi, pero el maldito ha decidido ignorarme, le enseño mi dedo pero dudo que me viera, las luces de un coche me ofuscan por un momento, quiero correr pero una de la llantitas de la maleta se ha atorado con una alcantarilla quiero correr y como en fracciones de segundo siento el frío pavimento.

Mi cabeza duele, me zumban los oídos y mi vista se torna borrosa un par de manos me agita de los hombros pero siento mis ojos cerrarse y todo se vuelve obscuro.

Abro los ojos y mi mano duele la siento adormecida, veo una aguja que penetra mi piel, veo todo con más claridad y veo un monitor con ondas y me examino de apoco veo un pequeño cable que esta por dentro de mi bata, levanto mi mano con dificultad y lo jalo está pegado a mi abdomen como con una clase de cinta, me siento aturdida, de un momento se abre la puerta suavemente.

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.-Una enfermera con una cara serena y jovial me mira con ternura.

-Bien… creo¿ Puede decirme que ha pasado?

.-Se sienta en taburete a mi izquierda y me da una mirada seria.-Tuviste un accidente, un auto te atropello, pero por fortuna tu bebé está a salvo, pero tendrás que cuidarlo mucho de ahora en adelante, tu prometido está afuera tiene una cara de funeral, le diré que has despertado para que pueda verte.

Me siento con un miedo atroz, Anthony está afuera, seguro tiene esa mirada porque mi bebé está a salvo, yo me lleno de escalofríos, la puerta vuelve abrirse pero esta vez, mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven, ¡Santa virgen de la papaya!

-.Tú no eres, tú no existes.-las palabras salen como un suspiro.

Y esos ojos color zafiro se sorprenden al verme…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Los sueños del pasado**

 ** _1999_**

 ** _Quiero alcanzar mi cometa pero ese árbol se ve muy alto, subo poco a poco, con un poco de miedo, mi rodilla se hace un raspón con una rama, mami no estará contenta._**

 ** _-Baja de ahí tarzan o te vas romper un brazo_**

 ** _-No soy tarzan.-Bajo despacio y ahí está un niño de ojos azul zafiro mirándome con burla, tiene cabello castaño.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces mi colina?_**

 ** _.-Me llamo-Una voz de una mujer se escucha a lo lejos pero no puedo escuchar, quien lo llama, no quiero que se vaya, quiero verlo más…_**

 ** _2005_**

 ** _Puede sentir como caigo al vació y todo se ilumina el sol calienta mi piel y veo la claridad del cielo, hay muchos chicos nadando en un lago, camino despacio por el muelle, ese niño de mi sueño me mira extrañado, yo solo me siento en el muelle y meto mis piernas jugando con el agua es de un azul cristalino que casi no parece real, veo a todos esos chicos divirtiéndose, pero él ya no está, de repente aparece de la nada frente a mí y coloca sus brazos cruzados en mis piernas._**

 ** _-Hola tarzan pecoso.-Con una sonrisa sínica me mira fascinado_**

 ** _-Eres un mocoso atrevido.-Pero el contacto de su piel con la mía me hace sentir un ligero cosquilleo._**

 ** _-Bueno pecosa tengo que irme.-Me mira con pena_**

 ** _-No espera ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte más?_**

 ** _-porque vas a despertar pronto ángel pecoso_**

 ** _-¿Entonces esto es un sueño?_**

 ** _-Si eso pienso es la segunda vez que nos vemos_**

 ** _Se aleja nadando tranquilamente.-¡Espera¿ Volveremos a vernos?_**

 ** _-Es cosa de nosotros_**

 ** _2016_**

 ** _Mi casa se encuentra tan obscura, en cuestiones de segundos miles de velas se encienden por todo el departamento, ¿Anthony me preparo una cena romántica?_**

 ** _-¿Anthony?_**

 ** _De las penumbras esta él con una camisa blanca y con esa sonrisa de voy a volverte loca_**

 ** _-Hola pecosa como has crecido_**

 ** _-¿Qué haces aquí? Mi novio volverá en cualquier momento_**

 ** _-Uff que tragedia pecosa, entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa, llevo años esperando por esto_**

 ** _Se acerca muy lento y me toma de la cintura, siento el calor de sus manos y me acerca más a él subo la mirada lentamente con mucho miedo y exitación_**

 ** _-¿Vas a besarme ahora?_**

 ** _-¿Quieres que lo haga pecosa?, porque sinceramente tengo guardado este beso desde que tengo 9 años pero en ese entonces hubiera sido un beso casto_**

 ** _-Quiero saber tu nombre, yo me llamo Candy y es un gusto soñar contigo.-¿Por qué he dicho eso ni siquiera lo recordaba ya no sé porque ha aparecido de nuevo._**

 ** _-Me llamo Terrence pero puedes llamarme Terry, ahora voy a besarte pecosa antes que despertemos los dos._**

 ** _Siento un calor en mi vientre, veo sus perfectos labios suaves delineados pero varoniles, se acerca poco a poco y siento un suave roce, acaricia mis labios, y siento su deliciosa invasión, jamás me habían besado así, siento pasión y amor en este beso, oh Terry ¿Por qué no puedes ser real?. Nos separamos después de segundos infinitos_**

 ** _-Tengo que irme pecosa_**

 ** _-Terry no te vayas, no me dejes…_**

 ** _Todo es obscuridad de nuevo_**

.-Terry-su nombre me sale con un suspiro y siento desvanecerme y todo se hace borroso escucho, gente llamándome pero mi ojos están clavados en eso zafiros, y siento desvanecerme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

 **Nueva dirección**

Abro los ojos lentamente, siento mi mente cansada el cuerpo adolorido, pero alguien acaricia mi mano muy suave, siento paz y tranquilidad, no quiero despertar quiero permanecer todo el día así.

-Soy el más grande idiota de ésta tierra, ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto?

Esa voz yo conozco es…Terry, abro mis ojos lentamente y lo veo con la cabeza baja, reclinado sobre mis piernas.

-Hola, no sé lo que hiciste pero supongo que te perdono-Trato de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, se sobresalta y me mira con mucha tristeza.

-He quedado tan horrible con el accidente ¿Verdad?-Sus ojos parecen que van a salirse de sus orbitas.

-Candy era yo quien iba al volante, es por mí que estas aquí, es por mí que tu bebé está en riesgo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, ya me conocías?-Un silencio incomodo se extiende por la habitación siento que él tiene un debate, como si quisiera gritar muchas cosas pero solo guarda silencio.

-Eres ese chico, ¿No es verdad?, eres Terry. –Creo que piensa que acabo de decirle que gano un millón de dólares y puede recogerlos en recepción.

-Siento que debo tratarte como una extraña, pero creo que eres mi…amiga sí eso creo, es muy extraño, una vez mi abuela me contó una historia muy extraña, lo siento no debo aburrirte con estás cosas.

Se ruboriza y siento que quiero tomar su cara entre mis manos y mirarlo de cerca, me ruborizo al instante y él lo nota y parecemos dos chiquillos de 15 años, quiero saber todo sobre él pero lo que más me intriga es que yo soy una chica normal, que vive una vida normal en una situación caótica pero no hay nada en mi vida que sea muy especial, tal vez éste es solo otro sueño y estoy a punto de despertar.

-Cuentame esa historia Terry, tal vez sea verdad o tan solo es otro sueño del que pronto vamos a despertar.-mis últimas palabras suenan como un susurro.

-Cuando tenía 9 años le conté a mi abuela que conocí a una niña en mis sueños, que jamás la había visto, me dijo que a varios de mis ancestros les había ocurrido algo similar pero que habían llegado a conocer a las damas de esos sueños pero que nunca habían podido terminar juntos, algo sobre que no tenían el coraje. Bueno es una historia muy larga pero eso es todo básicamente.

-Así que eres un cobarde Terry.-Me da un poco de risa pero al parecer causarle mucha gracia.

-No Candy, pero no podía retener alguien por la fuerza como les paso a ellos.

-Bueno acabamos de conocernos y es mucho que procesar para una plática tan corta. Terry..¿Por qué dijiste que eres mi prometido?-Lleva sus manos a su cabeza con mucha frustración.

-Tienes un poco de razón Candy soy un cobarde, cuando llego la policía iban a detenerme pero yo necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo estabas, cuando te vi inconsciente primero pensé que no eras real pero tenía que estar aquí, era mi deber estar aquí…contigo. Vi ese anillo en tu mano y sabía que iban a dejarme entrar sin preguntar mucho. Sé que tu prometido pronto estará aquí así que no te preocupes no lo voy a suplantar por siempre.

Quiero llorar mucho, toda la noche si es posible si con eso dejo de sentir todo éste dolor, él medico entra y todo es silencio de nuevo.

-Hola Candy solo quería informarte que mañana temprano podrás irte a casa, tendrás que guardar reposo durante un mes después, podrás hacer tus actividades pero sin hacer muchos esfuerzos. Usted tendrá que cuidarla mucho para que el bebé se encuentre en las mejores condiciones.

Se dirige a Terry y éste se sonroja y asiente, si supieran que no hay casa a la cual volver, no hay nadie que vaya a cuidarnos solo somos yo y mi bebé solos.

Nos dejan solos de nuevo y toma mi mano.

-Candy estás muy callada, presiento que hay algo no me estás diciendo.

-No hay casa a la cual volver, no hay prometido, no hay nadie quien vaya a cuidarme…a cuidarnos.

Puede sentirse la tristeza casi palparse, yo solo me limito a sujetar su mano y mirar como mi pequeña mano es cubierta por la suya, cálida y confortable.

-Candy sé que algo malo paso, para que un Ángel no tenga a nadie, pero eso no importa vendrás conmigo, claro si estás de acuerdo siento que soy tú amigo y te debo mucho, si no hay nadie para cuidarte, para cuidarlos yo estaré encantando de hacerlo.-Siento que todo lo que dice es solo para hacerme sentirme mejor, debo darle lastima y aquí estoy llorando de nuevo, el dolor de Anthony al remplazarse por la lástima que Terry me tiene.

Él tararea una canción suave no logro reconocerla pero sé que la he escuchado antes pero cuando trato de enfatizar el recuerdo mi propio cansancio y lágrimas me vencen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **Ilusiones rotas**

Me despierto poco a poco y estiro mis brazos escucho un quejido y Terry cae al suelo

-Has roto mi nariz Candy, dios duele como el demonio.-Tiene sus manos tapando su rostro

-Dios Terry lo siento tanto, no pensé que siguieras aquí.- De pronto abre sus manos y sonríe cínicamente, mocoso mentiroso, solo tiene un poco roja su nariz pero nada fuera de eso.

-Si me das un besito me habré curado.-Se me acerca y pone su mejilla cerca de mi cara yo lo empujo.

-Terry ammm eres un tonto no voy a besarte nunca.-Él solo sigue sonriendo y yo me pongo muy roja.

El doctor entra de pronto a romper con nuestro silencio incómodo y lo veo sonreír

-Hola Candy te ves mucho mejor, solo quiero decirte que he firmado ya tu alta, podrás irte en cuanto traigan tu desayuno, después nos veremos una vez por mes para dar seguimiento a tú embarazo.

-Gracias doctor aquí estaremos en un mes no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo.

Terry estrecha la mano del médico y abre la puerta para él, solo pasan algunos segundos cuando estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la enfermera entra con una bandeja y la deja para mí me da los buenos días y se retira. Terry acerca la bandeja para mí y la abre.

-Mmm hay muchas cosas deliciosas, vamos Candy come para que podamos irnos

-Terry yo…

-Vamos Candy no me digas que no tienes hambre, todo se ve estupendo.

-Terry cuando salga de aquí ¿Qué pasara?

El ambiente se torna serio y veo a Terry ponerse en una postura rigida

-Candy sé que algo terrible paso para que ese prometido no éste aquí, terminaras el desayuno, te cambiaras de ropa e iremos a mi departamento, vivirás conmigo hasta que nazca el bebé después si quieres te ayudare a independizarte de mí.

-Terry yo no soy nada, no tienes que hacer esto, no te sientas culpable yo jamás haría algo en tú contra así que no me tengas lastima.-Pequeñas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y un sollozo muy quedo sale de mí.

-Escúchame bien Candy, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tú lo eres todo no lo entiendes verdad…yo…tú para mí, escucha yo jamás sentiría lastima por ti, eres mi amiga y te puse en peligro, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y me hable muy cerca demasiado cerca siento su aliento cada vez más cerca de mí, siento que va a besarme pero pone su frente con la mías.

-Candy voy a cuidarte voy a dártelo todo porque…tiene que ser así siempre tiene que ser así. Por favor acepta, ven conmigo sí.

Me mira los ojos como siempre esperé que alguien me mirara pero no quiero pensar en eso no de nuevo.

-Iré contigo Terry no seré una carga para ti lo prometo

-Deja de decir tonterías desvarías pecosa, es mejor que desayunes ya no comer te está afectando.

Todo pasa tan rápido, ahora voy en auto de Terry con muchas dudas e incertidumbre lo observo mientras conduce se le ve tan relajado, observo su cabello sedoso y castaño su nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados y perfectos y me gustaría verlos a detalle, sus hombros anchos y su estatura imponente.

-Candy si quieres concretar una cita para escanearme más de cerca puedo invitarte cualquier día mientras me ducho.

-Yo no estaba escaneándote

\- Lo que tú digas pecosa, pero ya hemos llegado.

Terry vive en un departamento hermoso en una torre de departamentos muy alta al menos 30 pisos y todo es en un estilo minimalista tan iluminado las encimeras son de granito, y amplios ventanales de cristal, me conduce por el departamento y cada espacio es tan cuidado y me lleva a una habitación muy linda pintada en tonos tierra con una cama preciosa con dosel y cortinas blancas, me muestra donde poner lo único de ropa que llevo.

-Aquí puedes poner tus cosas, pero he hecho que compren cosas para ti y en el baño hay también todo lo que necesitas, mañana iremos de compras ya sabes ropa premamá y cosas para el bebé.

-Terry no es necesario yo estoy bien con lo que tengo

-No Candy recuerda que no eres una invitada ni nada por el estilo está es tú casa y todo lo que hay aquí puedes disponerlo y yo voy a darte todo.

Me causa tanta extrañeza que Terry me trate como si fuera parte de su familia o su…no tonterías tal vez es una buena persona, sí eso es y tarde o temprano se lo pagare todo.

Él me dice que me dé una ducha y que él también lo hará y después cenaremos tranquilos y nos conoceremos con eso ultimo me reí para mis adentros conocernos, ahora viviremos bajo el mismo techo y creo que no sé ni su apellido nada sobre él. Me baño en el la ducha más moderna hay todo lo que necesito para mí baño en un exquisito olor a lavanda. Me pongo un vestido ligero y recorro el departamento escucho el agua correr en la habitación de Terry.

Voy a la sala y veo que tiene muchos videos de películas viejas y observo muchas bellas fotos enmarcadas en blanco y negro aunque son solo sombras. Escucho el timbre corro abrir y frente a mí hay una chica rubia de largo cabello lacio y no está feliz de verme.

-Hola.-trato de sonreírle lo más que puedo

-¿Quién carajo eres tú y dónde está Terrence?

-Soy Candy, él está en la ducha puedes pasar si gustas

-Así que tú eres esa maldita basura

-Disculpa no tengo idea de que me hablas.

Y de repente me da una bofetada tan fuerte que me hace recaer sobre una pared, y ahí está Terry con tan solo una toalla y esa chica me saca por la fuerza del departamento sin tiempo a decir una sola palabra y corro para no llorar y despejarme y estoy en medio de una lluvia torrencial con la mirada fija hacía el edificio.

Trate de esforzarme para hacer un capitulo más largo, de verdad agradezco sus lindos comentarios me hacen querer seguir e inspirarme a escribir mejor muchas gracias por leer, y pronto vendrán muchos más proyectos un abrazo esperando que todas estás historias sean letras que ocupen un espacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cada vez trato de que los capítulos sean más largos en realidad gracias por sus comentarios me hacen querer inspirarme más y está historia es muy especial para mí ojala la disfruten mucho, de verdad leo cada uno de sus comentarios abrazos.**

 **Pd: mañana tendré una historia de una pagina: es una historia corta pero sin continuación por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Terry ;)**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Un segundo beso…o primer beso real**

Me sentía más triste y vacía y no lo comprendía sentía que el dolor por Anthony dolía cada vez menos pero eso me dejaba una estela de un nuevo sentimiento…esperanza, por querer averiguar lo que traía el destino, porque por una vez quería creer, por una vez las estrellas podían alinearse.

Por más que quería correr no podía despegar mis pies del suelo y hablaba literalmente porque esa chica no me había dado tiempo de nada más me encontraba descalza, con mi vestido pegado al cuerpo por la lluvia quería llorar pero supongo que hay una cuota para las lágrimas y simplemente yo la había sobre pasado hace tiempo. Debería volver a subir solo para recoger mis cosas y no volver a esos dos nunca.

Pero miro a una lado de la torre y veo un coche negro salir a toda prisa y ahí está ella se detiene a verme y solo sonríe y le indica al chofer que avancen. Doy un paso para entrar al de nuevo al edificio y veo a Terry solo con un jeans y una camiseta blanca y al verme tras las puertas de cristal sus ojos se suavizan y corre por mí, solo me acaricia y me siento furiosa no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a tratarme así nunca, me lleno de rabia de celos y comienzo a golpear su pecho con mis puños quiero alejarlo, no quiero vuelva tocarme.

-Candy basta, te harás daño.

-No me importa, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

Sigo golpeando su pecho y toma mis manos y las sujeta con fuerza.

-Candy déjame explicarte, tienes que calmarte.

Yo solo lo miro con furia y sigo forcejeando para que me suelte.

-Dejame en paz no quiero escucharte.

-Basta Candy no seas una niña vas hacerte daño.

Y me toma en sus brazos yo me sobre salto pero comienzo a patear como una niña y me avergüenzo al segundo en que ese pensamiento cruza mi cabeza.

-Terry por favor suéltame

-No Candy vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir y no voy a tolerar que hagas esto.

Entramos al elevador y yo me calmo cuando el guardia nos observa, las puertas se cierran y es cuando pienso que va a dejarme en el suelo.

-Terry ya puedes bajarme.

-No, puedes hacer algo estúpido en cualquier momento.

-Soy yo quien debería estar molesta.

Y siento que éste elevador va muy despacio, siento el calor emanar de su cuerpo y transferirlo a mí. Veo su camiseta mojada y las gotas que resbalan por ese cuello de porcelana, veo su rostro y de repente me mira y siento perderme en sus ojos es de esas miradas que toda mujer quiere tener para saber que existe, siento que calor nos asfixia y como si no tuviera control de mi subo una mano y toco su rostro, es muy suave, delineo con mis dedos sus labios y el me sujeta con más fuerza, quiero besarlo pero sé que arruinaría todo. Y como si el destino quisiera detenernos las puertas se abren en su piso. Entramos en el departamento y me deja en el suelo.

-Candy tú cuerpo.-Y lo veo tragar grueso y me veo de pronto la tela de mi vestido se pegado a mi cuerpo y la tela deja muy poco a la imaginación ya que el color enmarca cada cuerva de mi cuerpo.

-Terry tienes cinco minutos para que me expliques que fue lo que paso o me voy en éste momento.-Me abrazo a mí misma porque siento sus ojos escanearme muy lentamente.

-Primero tú no irás a ninguna parte, en segundo, esa mujer era una especie de novia y la deje hace unos meses y cree que la he dejado por otra mujer.

-¿Una especie de novia? Ah ya entiendo te acostabas con ella.

Creo que eso ultimo no le agradado y lo veo molesto y tenso.

-Es un asunto del pasado, no volverá por aquí, es tú casa ahora y mientras yo éste aquí, nadie va hacerte pasar algo como esto, eso nunca Candy lo prometo.

-Quiero creerte pero yo…-Siento mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y ahora es Terry quien tiene mi nueva cuenta de lágrimas, se acerca a mí y me abraza y yo le correspondo me siento débil pero necesito sacar fuerzas necesito recuperarme. Me toma de la mano y me dirige a mi habitación me lleva al baño y prende la ducha y él la señala.

-Tienes que darte un baño de nuevo Candy y pediré algo de cenar.

Yo levanto mis brazos para señalar que necesito que me quite el vestido y su cara vale un millón de dólares y se acerca a mí.

-Es una broma Terry saldré en unos 10 minutos.-Le doy un beso en la mejilla y él sonríe como si en algún momento va vengarse de esto.

Éste baño es aún más relajante que el primero pero eso se ha llevado mi único vestido cómodo, veo en las gavetas y abro el armario y ahí colgados hay muchos camisón de seda no son sugestivos pero para mí es lo que jamás habría mirado en un aparado. Paso mis dedos por la suave tela y tomo uno con tirantes delgado y escote en forma de corazón hay una bata a juego y me la pongo salgo para ver a Terry.

Tiene unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta negra, ésta sentado en un taburete en la encimera de la cocina hay una caja de pizza y huele increíble o es que no he comido desde el desayuno y parece que ya anochece. Él me mira y sonríe.

-Ven pecosa cena un poco, me alegra que lo que encontraste te quedé bien, si hay algo que no házmelo saber e iremos de compras.

-Terry de verdad esto es demasiado, voy a pagártelo no sé como pero lo haré lo prometo.

-Candy con lo único que podrías pagarme sé que no me lo darás, así que no te esfuerces en ello.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Nada come Candy, te serviré un poco de agua.

Cenamos tranquilos el preguntaba cosas sencillas sobre mi vida, pero nada demasiado personal, nos sentamos en la alfombra como dos niños pequeños con cajas de jugo y muchas galletas.

-Bueno ahora no puedes beber así que tomares muchas cajas de jugo en estos meses, sé que no debo preguntar mucho, pero necesito estar prevenido a cualquier situación. Candy ¿Por qué sigues teniendo ese anillo en tú mano, quien es ese prometido?

-Terry voy a contarte esto porque no quiero tener secretos contigo y por todo lo que has hecho por mí, me enamore muy joven tal vez a los 19 años a mí brillaba el mundo con tan solo saberme suya, yo deje mi carrera para dedicarme a los negocios de él y porque él se iría lejos y yo podría haberlo seguido hasta el fin de mundo.

-Pero ya no es así ¿Verdad?

-No, él poco a poco se fue haciendo de un buen nombre y fortuna subíamos poco a poco pero no sé parecía que alcanzar sus éxitos profesionales era mucho más importante, que la vida que podía formar conmigo, hace unos meses las cosas habían cambiado nos habíamos distanciado solo era una relación de cariño pero yo no quería verlo así, yo quería seguir pensando en que me amaba y hace unos días me entere que estaba embarazada, él quería que me deshiciera de nuestro bebé y como si ese velo que me cubría los ojos como si la verdad saliera de esa neblina hui de casa, para jamás volverlo a ver y después desperté en el hospital.

Terry se acerca a mí y acaricia mi mano y me invita a sentarme en su regazo y no sé si es porque con él todo se siente tan natural, o es simplemente es que no puedo resistirme a él. Coloca sus manos en mí vientre. Y pongo mis manos sobre las suyas esto era lo que quería vivir pero ahora es una situación caótica.

-Candy yo voy a cuidar de ti, de éste bebe siempre quise tener alguien como tú, una familia y ahora éstas tú aquí, tengo ahora una visión de mí mismo, pero sé que no vas amarme como a él pero seré tu amigo, seré todo lo que necesitas.

Da pequeñas caricias en mi estómago y yo me siento tranquila y en paz como no me sentía hace mucho tiempo, siento mi cuerpo sentirse ligero y quiero sumirme en un sueño sin pesadillas con los brazos de Terry cuidándome, él me toma en brazos y con mi mirada adormilada veo el pasillo y me lleva a mi habitación me recuesta en la cama y me tapa con las mantas, antes de irse me dé un beso en la frente y yo no quiero que se vaya.

-Terry quédate conmigo siempre desapareces cuando voy a soñar.

Él entra en la cama y me acomodo en su regazo, yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y siento su aroma ese perfecto olor y me siento ahora la chica más afortunada del mundo pero tengo miedo que Terry pueda desaparecer de nuevo.

Siento una especie de penumbras camino por una calle oscura, siento que alguien sigue mis pasos y ahí esta Anthony parado en medio de la esa calle yo quiero correr y lo hago hasta no sentir las piernas, y me tropiezo con un cuerpo y es Terry, me abrazo a él me siento a salvo de nuevo, escucho pasos tras de mí y Anthony sonríe y yo tengo mucho miedo quiero tomar la mano de Terry pero ha desaparecido… despierto exaltada y Terry me mira estoy cubierta en sudor y él me acerca a él.

-Tranquila Candy fue solo un sueño, no me iré a ningún lado.

-No voy a permitirlo.-No sé sigo dormida o es la adrenalina de mi sueño, pero lo beso y siento la suavidad de sus labios al principio se sorprende pero después yo misma quiero escapar de ese beso pero él no me lo permite y me sigue besando y es asfixiante como lo recordaba en ese sueño y me encuentro sobre él y no quiero que éste momento acabe nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero quiero empezar disculpándome por no actualizar pero mis nuevos lentes no habían podido llegar e intentaba sentarme frente al ordenador y de verdad dolía pero ahora quiero dar un comunicado importante:**

 **Sábado de cada semana voy actualizar, Los sueños que construimos**

 **Domingo actualizo, Filtrando memorias**

 **Viernes, dos personas en la tierra.**

 **Ya que es horrible nunca saber cuándo suben un próximo capitulo L**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Un intento de princesa y la dura realidad.**

Siento un calor emanar de mi cuerpo, sus besos son asfixiantes apasionados y dulces al mismo tiempo, nadie me ha besado así, jamás he sentido la pertenencia en un beso, quiero detenerme, pero en un movimiento me gira y esta sobre mí y su beso se suaviza y termina en un tierno beso en mi frente, quiero mirar hacia otro lado ardo de vergüenza y humillación a la vez, no puedo verle a los ojos pero me obliga verlo.

-Gracias Candy

-Yo…no quería.-Quería explicarle que me sentía perturbada que era debilidad pero el vería la verdad en mis ojos y la veía podía ver a través de mí.

-Escúchame Candy, sé lo que sientes, tienes miedo, te sientes indigna de amor, de felicidad de cualquier amor desinteresado que yo pueda ofrecerte, te metiste en mis sueños, en mis fantasías en mi vida, te adueñaste de todo, no hay ningún pensamiento que no posea en donde me quiera saber tuyo, pero entiendo que hayas conocido el tipo de amor y de persona que te destruye.

Yo estaba atónita y lo miraba con ojos expectantes, yo nunca quería afrontar esa verdad o decirlo porque si esas palabras salían de mi boca todo se volvía real, en que momento me perdí tanto.

-Vas amarme como a él o mucho más como una primera vez, no voy a descansar hasta construir mis sueños a tú lado, porque sé que llegaste a mí vida por una razón, el destino, dios, las estrellas te enviaron a mí.

Iba a decirle que se engañaba a si mismo yo no podría sentir nada, por nadie, estaba asustada, sola y tenía que sobrevivir a los días, a mi vida, al recuerdo, al futuro. Pero silencio mis labios con un roce de labios y me sentía derretir en sus brazos.

-No digas nada, nada me hará cambiar de opinión, por esta noche duerman tranquilos yo los protegeré.

Terry era un hombre, del cual confiar, del cual enamorarse pero yo estaba arruinada para cualquier otro, pero está noche eso no importaba y me acomodo en su regazo y me dormí con toda la paz que se podía tener.

La luz se colaba por la habitación y yo siento fría las sabanas, supongo que Terry debió salir a trabajar y me levanto, tomo una ducha y me siento estupenda, me pongo una toalla alrededor y voy a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Terry.-Y esta frente a mí con un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Pecosa indecente, ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme y arrastrarme a la cama?, porque si es así me rindo en éste momento.

Me escanea de pies a cabeza y me siento desnuda, pero que tonta claro que lo estoy, no debí tomarme tanta confianza en la casa de un extraño.-Yo pensé que no había nadie, que estarías trabajando.-La palabras me salen a borbotones y me siento con las mejillas al rojo vivo pero no consigo correr a la habitación para esconderme de su ardiente mirada.

-Me he tomado el día libre para que vayamos de compras, tenemos que comprar todo lo necesario para la princesa de ésta casa.- Y sin preverlo me gira por los aires

Me siento feliz, estoy riendo por primera vez y quiero que todos los días sean sea como éste. Quiero vivir en este mundo de felicidad, quiero vivir en el mundo de Terry, aunque no pueda darle lo que él desea

Me siento abrumada por todo lo que Terry gasta en mí, me estoy probando un hermoso vestido ligero y modelo todo para él, me ha comprado casi una tienda completa y no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien haga tantas cosas por mí.

-Terry la cremallera se me ha atorada, puedes ayudarme.-Entra conmigo al probador y cierra la puerta.

-Pecosa sigues intentado seducirme.-Me abraza por la cintura y yo me hipnotizo con sus ojos, esto no puede seguir porque me es difícil no recibir el amor de una persona que te demuestra que es como pocos hombres. Es mejor que cualquier otro.

-Terry basta esto no puede seguir así nada va cambiar lo prometo, lo sé. –Baja de un tirón la cremallera y sale del probador.

-Pagare todo esto vístete.-Lo veo molesto en verdad molesto por primera vez y me maldigo en silencio, maldito seas Anthony me arrebataste todo, la ilusión, el amor todo. El trayecto al departamento es en silencio, Terry carga todos los paquetes y se va a su habitación. Ya es de madrugada y no quiso cenar nada es más ni siquiera respondió cuando llame a la puerta. Doy vuelta en la cama y finalmente me dirijo al único lugar dónde me siento segura, abro la puerta despacio para no despertarlo su respiración es tranquila y está solo en bóxer, sirenas se prenden en mi cabeza y sé que me estoy arrojando al precipicio y solo me digo que dejo de luchar.

Y comienzo a besar su pecho muy lento y me recuesto en la cama el me mira con ojos soñoliento y sonríe.

-Perdón soy un idiota.

-Soy yo quien tiene la culpa de todo esto, necesito dormir contigo Terry.

-Pecosa sigues con esos intentos, pero está bien duerme tranquila que yo estaré aquí contigo, pero va acostarte.

-Hare lo que sea.- Y ahora siento que pertenezco alguien, a algo a la vida Terry.

-Bésame.-Y yo sonrío y acerco mis labios.

-Quiero que me provoques tú Terry.-Y lo veo sonreír y a mí me comienza a brillar el mundo


End file.
